


En Todas Tus Formas

by CariZee



Category: Original Work
Genre: A falling from grace love story, Angels and Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lucifer is a bro, M/M, demon fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ángel, un demonio. Antiguos enemigos. Vidas de añoranza. Durante milenios Renat, el demonio ha amado a Emiel, el ángel desde la distancia. Un beso era todo lo que alguna vez compartieron, siglos y siglos atrás. Cuando Emiel es capturado y encarcelado en el Infierno, Renat sabe que va a arriesgarlo todo para rescatar a Emiel y devolverlo al cielo, incluso si eso significa hacer frente a la ira de Satanás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Todas Tus Formas

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias to Traductores Anonimos yet again for their fantastic translation of my original story In All Your Ways! You are the BEST!

 

 

EN TODAS TUS FORMAS

Cari Z.

                                                            

 

Título original: _In all your ways_

© Cari Z.

Traducción y formato: Traductores Anónimos

Página de la autora: <http://carizerotica.blogspot.com>.

 

 

 

Todos los derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro o e-book puede ser reproducida o transmitida en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, electrónico o mecánico, incluyendo fotocopias, grabaciones, o por cualquier sistema de almacenamiento y recuperación de información sin el permiso por escrito del autor.

 

Esta es una obra de ficción. Cualquier parecido con personas vivas o muertas es pura coincidencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Sinopsis:

Un ángel, un demonio. Antiguos enemigos. Vidas de añoranza. Durante milenios Renat, el demonio ha amado a Emiel, el ángel desde la distancia. Un beso era todo lo que alguna vez compartieron, siglos y siglos atrás. Cuando Emiel es capturado y encarcelado en el Infierno, Renat sabe que va a arriesgarlo todo para rescatar a Emiel y devolverlo al cielo, incluso si eso significa hacer frente a la ira de Satanás.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Entonces se entabló un gran combate en el cielo… y fue expulsado el gran dragón, la serpiente antigua, que se llama Diablo y Satanás, el seductor de todo el universo; fue arrojado a la tierra y sus ángeles fueron arrojados con él. **[1]**_

**Apocalipsis 12: 7-9**

**I**

LA GUERRA en el cielo fue corta, pero cegadoramente intensa. Lucifer, su amor y su orgullo demasiado grandes como para aceptar que fuera menos a los ojos de Dios que los hombres, manifestó su rabia y Miguel se enfrentó contra él golpe a golpe. El Lucero del Alba[2] luchó contra el Virrey del Cielo[3], y el más grandioso de los ángeles combatió hasta que la sangre de Dios que llevaban dentro fue derramada. Lucifer fue derrotado y lanzado a la tierra, perdiendo su santo nombre y su rango en el Reino de los Cielos. El temerario, el odioso, el despiadado, el soberbio y muchos de los que antepusieron la lealtad cayeron con él.

El ángel Renat no era odioso, ni despiadado, ni temerario. Su gran defecto no fue el orgullo o la ira sino, al igual que Lucifer, un exceso de amor. Solo que para Renat,  Dios no era el primero en su corazón, como debía ser para todos los ángeles antes de la llegada de la humanidad, ni tampoco podía orientarsus sentimientos hacia los últimos y más inestables hijos de Dios. Su amor era todo para Emiel, el ángel que había servido a su lado desde el momento de su creación. Emiel era puro de un modo que muy pocos ángeles consiguieron ser, el más tierno y amable de los guerreros que lucharon por el Cielo, o de los mensajeros que gritaban las alabanzas de Dios sobre la tierra. Emiel era amor, y Renat — su compañero más cercano— correspondió ese amor con una pasión tan intensa que le desconcertaba.

Con Emiel, Renat anhelaba algo más que el simple y distante placer que producía el deber de amar. Emiel tenía una piel que Renat soñaba con tocar, una boca que ardía en deseos de probar, y unas alas por las que daría lo que fuera por sentirlas envueltas a su alrededor. Emiel significaba para Renat más que el propio Dios, y cuando la revolución llegó, vio su oportunidad de actuar y obtener todo lo que codiciaba. Sí, serían expulsados del Reino de Dios, pero se tendrían el uno al otro. Renat se uniría a Emiel para toda la eternidad y nadie se atrevería a tocar a su único amor bajo pena de muerte. Solo tenía que convencer a Emiel de que cayera con él.

Su amado estaba de rodillas, rezando a su Padre para que detuviera la masacre. Lágrimas como joyas cayeron de sus pestañas, glorificando el suelo con su brillo cristalino. Rápidamente, Renat se arrodilló frente a Emiel y cogió sus manos. Los brillantes ojos azules de Emiel se abrieron de golpe, enormes y sorprendidos.

―Renat.

―Me voy ―se apresuró a decir Renat, sintiendo las palabras como plomo en su lengua. Incluso mientras decía esto, sabía que nunca podría regresar. Había quedado marcado como un traidor desde la primera sílaba―. No puedo quedarme aquí y pretender no sentir lo que siento.

―Renat, no ―protestó Emiel.

―Sería un insulto a nuestro Padre permanecer aquí y vivir una mentira ―insistióRenat―. Debo irme, Emiel. Yo… ―Tomó una respiración profunda―. Te pido que te unas a mí. Deja la casa de nuestro Padre y empieza una nueva vida conmigo.

―Yo seguiré Su voluntad ―murmuró Emiel. Tenía la cara seria y triste cuando miró a Renat―. No puedo traicionarle.

―¿Ni siquiera por mí? ―suplicó Renat. Sabía que eso era indigno, pero no pudo contenerse. Ya se sentía más pesado, notaba la tensión de su inminente caída surtiendo efecto en él. Renat no era un arcángel capaz de resistir la orden de Dios, y Su palabra era que los desleales a Él fuesen desterrados―. Emiel, tú lo eres todo para mí. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y nunca podrás ser reemplazado en mi corazón. Todo lo que quiero eres tú, para toda la eternidad. Te lo ruego, ven conmigo.

―No me pidas eso ―imploró Emiel, apretando con más fuerza las manos de Renat―. No me pidas que desobedezca la voluntad de nuestro Padre. No puedo hacerlo.

―Por favor ―dijo Renat, sintiéndose más pesado a cada momento―. Por favor, ven conmigo. No me obligues a enfrentar este oscuro futuro solo;  ¡he caído por amor a ti! ¡Emiel…! ―Desesperado, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Emiel con la suya. Oh, el sabor… era dulzura y suavidad, calidez, cariño y amor, y Renat pudo degustar el sabor de ese amor y supo durante un breve momento que todo era para él. Por un instante, tuvo esperanza. Por un momento, tuvo a Emiel.

A continuación, todo había terminado. Emiel se alejó, con los labios de color rojo cereza y la expresión completamente destrozada. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Renat y acarició la marcada línea de su pómulo.

 ―Lo siento ―susurró, y esas dos palabras hicieron que el placer que recorría su cuerpo desapareciera, convirtiéndose casi al instante en dolor―. No puedo desobedecer la voluntad de nuestro Padre.

―No ―dijo Renat, negándose a aceptar la verdad incluso cuando el tirón se hizo casi imposible de soportar―. No, por favor ―murmuró―. Te quiero.  ―Emiel no dijo nada, solo lo estrechó cerca hasta que Renat no pudo luchar contra el tirón por más tiempo. Por un breve segundo, estuvo tentado de aferrarse a su amado, arrastrarlo hacia dentro del pozo sin Dios que se abrió para él muy por debajo, pero no pudo. Emiel había hecho su elección, y a pesar de la agonía que le causaba, no podía obligarle a caer en contra de su voluntad.

Dejar a Emiel fue la prueba más difícil a la que había tenido que enfrentarse, pero Renat lo hizo. Un momento más tarde, el peso de su deslealtad lo atrapó y fue lanzado hacia el firmamento y arrojado por el borde del Cielo. La última cosa que vio mientras las llamas del nuevo reino saltaban a su encuentro fue la cara de Emiel, pálida y desgarrada, disminuyendo en la distancia hasta desaparecer por completo, y Renat se quedó completamente solo en un ennegrecido pedazo de basura que pronto se convertiría en el Reino del Infierno.

 

_¡Adiós, campos felices, donde reina la alegría eternamente! ¡Hola, mansión de horrores! ¡Saludos, mundo infernal! Y tú, profundo averno, recibe a tu nuevo señor, cuyo espíritu no cambiará nunca, ni con el tiempo ni en lugar alguno. El espíritu vive en sí mismo, y en sí mismo puede hacer un cielo del infierno, o un infierno del cielo._

**Milton, El paraíso perdido – Libro 1**

**II**

AL DEMONIO Renat le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre en Los Campos de los Condenados. Las almas rotas fueron plantadas allí, y era responsabilidad de los demonios supervisar los campos para asegurarse de que crecían tan retorcidas y atormentadas como sus pecados merecían.

Renat no era en sí un supervisor de los condenados. Él era un demonio poderoso, uno de los primeros Caídos y un Príncipe del Infierno. Sin embargo, cuando tenía ánimos, volaba con sus destrozadas alas por los campos, se posaba en la tierra negra y calcinada e iba a dar una vuelta.

 Con las alas plegadas, la espada envainada y los ojos medio cerrados y pensativo, Renat casi podría ser confundido con un hombre joven y guapo mientras deambulaba por los campos, estirando los brazos hacia los mechones en flor del alma que tenía al alcance de sus dedos. Las bocas sin lengua chillaban cuando él los rozaba, los filamentos del alma en llamas por el fuego que quemaba en el interior del demonio. Los recuerdos de la pasión pérdida y el amargo pesar fluían a través de las criaturas cuyo único alivio era olvidar sus pecados. Un toque suyo y cada palabra malvada, cada mala acción, volvía íntegramente a ellas, y los gritos de consternación que su presencia provocaba eran una agradable melodía para los oídos de Renat. Si él debía sufrir las consecuencias de la desobediencia, entonces las almas humanas relegadas a las crueldades bien pensadas del Infierno deberían sufrir mucho más. Después de todo, ellas eran las que habían causado esta división odiosa en primer lugar. Deberían sentir el precio de su propia existencia.

Las almas más recientes, las que no tenían ninguna experiencia directa con él, de vez en cuando le rogaban piedad. A distancia, Renat podría pasar por un mortal, vulnerable y desnudo; de cerca, quedaba claro que era un ser celestial, superado solamente por Satanás en cuanto a belleza absoluta. El que fuera una vez el Lucero del Alba era todo luz mientras que Renat era ardiente oscuridad. Su cabello era una cascada negra que caía por su espalda como una sábana brillante, tan limpio y puro que cada hebra resplandecía como un espejo, reflejando las caras retorcidas de los condenados y devolviéndoles su imagen, llenándolos de aún más miseria. Sus ojos eran de color rojizo dorado y brillaban con la fuerza de su dominante presencia. Su cuerpo era armonioso y ágil, y su cara tan perfecta que solo podría tener su origen en el Cielo.

Nadie vio nunca el tatuaje del fuego infernal que ardía sobre la base de su cuello, colocado ahí cuando se fundó el Infierno por el único ángel con más fortaleza y resentimiento que el propio Renat. Ningún alma mortal había  visto sus alas hechas jirones, la representación física de la gracia de todos los ángeles. Solo unos pocos habían estado dentro de su casa, un gran castillo de obsidiana que cortaba los pies de todos aquellos que se atrevían a acercarse a él sin alas propias. Renat se mantenía al margen de la oscura juerga del Infierno, una patética ofrenda en memoria del único al que amó, pero un simple gesto era mejor que ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Renat nunca podría olvidar que fue condenado, separado de Dios y de todas las bendiciones de Su presencia, pero podía recordar por qué le había parecido que valía la pena en ese momento y honrar a la fuente de esa decisión.

La grava crujió detrás de él. Renat se giró y recibió la reverencia del demonio biungulado[4] que se le había acercado. Era una criatura más del doble de alta que él, con cuernos, peluda y feroz, pero sabía que debía mostrar respeto a su maestro.

 ―Habla, Nergal. ―La voz de Renat era tan dulce y suave como la miel, evocando tan tiernos recuerdos al escuchar a las almas que gritaban de agonía por la pérdida eterna que sufrieron.

Nergal alzó el rostro hacia su señor. Sus ojos eran negros de punta a punta y parecían absorber la luz del fuego del infierno.

―Mi Príncipe, han traído a un ángel por la Puerta Occidental.

―Un ángel. ―No era algo inaudito que un ángel fuera víctima de las seducciones de la humanidad y perdiera su invulnerabilidad al Infierno, pero tampoco era muy común. Cuando podían ser secuestrados y arrastrados al abismo, el honor de destrozarlos era una distinción que todos los Príncipes se disputaban. El propio Renat lo hizo una vez, pero no encontró ninguna satisfacción en ello. El ángel que había torturado no era ni parecido a aquel que le atormentaba a cada momento. Aun así, era una información que valía la pena conocer―. ¿Su nombre?

―Desconocido, por ahora. Sin embargo, Semiazas ya lo ha reclamado para él.

―¿Semiazas? ―Semiazas era uno de los propios Caídos, y jamás se había molestado en dedicar su esfuerzo a causas verdaderamente extraordinarias. Renat sintió que su pecho se agitaba por la inquietud. ¿Qué le impulsaba a hacer tal reclamación?

―Mi Príncipe, parece que el ángel está hasta el momento inmaculado.

―¿No ha sido contaminado? ―Renat frunció el ceño―. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo ser arrastrado al Infierno?

―Corre el rumor de que no fue forzado en absoluto, mi Príncipe. Se dice que estaba esperando fuera de la puerta y que entró por su propia voluntad.

―Qué extraño.

―Diría incluso que es extraordinario, mi Príncipe. ―Nergal dudó un momento y luego continuó―. Pensé que sería especialmente preocupante para usted porque, por lo poco que pude ver de este ángel, se parece mucho a cierta figura que tiene en su casa.

Renat se quedó completamente inmóvil. Nergal era uno de los pocos demonios a los que permitió alguna vez  entrar en su castillo, y la criatura era un espía experto, así que naturalmente había encontrado la efigie que Renat guardaba en su gran salón. No sentía ninguna necesidad de ocultar la razón de su caída, y habían pasado miles de años desde que cualquiera de sus hermanos demoníacos se hubiera atrevido a burlarse de él por su amor malogrado. Si Nergal creía que este ángel se parecía a la escultura de Renat, si este extraño nuevo ángel estaba aquí realmente por su propia voluntad… Esto planteaba un interrogante que hacía temblar hasta el último nervio de Renat con feroz energía. Si Nergal tenía razón…

―¿La Puerta Occidental? ―estalló Renat, esperando la confirmación al tiempo que extendía sus alas. Nergal asintió una vez y luego se inclinó de nuevo. Renat no podía perder más tiempo. Batió sus alas en el aire, aplastando a docenas de frágiles almas humanas en el torbellino de su ascenso. La Puerta Occidental no estaba lejos de sus dominios. Podía llegar allí a tiempo de impedir que Semiazas causara algún daño permanente al ángel. Tenía que llegar.

El Muro Occidental era un fuego que se extendía hacia el cielo, tan alto que era imposible decir dónde terminaba la pared y comenzaba el cielo rojo contaminado. La Puerta Occidental era el único cortafuegos a lo largo de todo el Infierno, un pequeño hueco en la parte inferior de las llamas. Columnas de ónice enmarcaban esta puerta, y su guardián de tres cabezas había fallado solo en contadas ocasiones a la hora de protegerla de los intrusos. Dentro de la puerta una multitud se agolpaba, demonios de todas las formas, tamaños y lealtades, y en el centro de esa muchedumbre, Renat pudo detectar una  luz. La luz era débil, atenuada por la proximidad de tantos engendros del infierno, pero no se podía negar que era puramente angelical. Una vez Renat había brillado con ese signo de la gracia del propio Dios, por lo que le tocó una fibra sensible, tan profundamente enterrada que había olvidado su existencia. Este ángel estaba efectivamente sin contaminar.

Renat aterrizó en un torbellino de cenizas provocado por la fuerza de sus alas. Los demonios menores inmediatamente se apartaron de él, protegiéndose los ojos del penetrante calor. El círculo interno ―demonios mucho más poderosos que la ruidosa multitud llevada por la curiosidad— tardó más en moverse. Los ojos de Renat brillaban con fuego dorado rojizo, y poco después su espada apareció en su mano. Todavía estaba envainada, pero la reputación del arma se había extendido a todos los rincones del infierno como algo a lo que ningún demonio quería enfrentarse. A regañadientes se desplazaron también, cerrando sus enormes fauces y retrayendo sus garras a medida que la amenaza constante que ellos suponían fue refrenándose.

En el centro del círculo, ofreciendo el espectáculo que tenía a tantos demonios absortos, estaba Semiazas. Era una criatura inmensa, de constitución robusta, con cuatro patas de centauro rechonchas y un torso que le brotaba del centro mismo de su cuerpo de gusano. Las puntas de sus cortos y gruesos dedos parpadeaban con fuego, y su rostro era una mezcla horrible de caballo y hombre. Era de color rojizo, enorme y poderoso, la pesadilla encarnada en uno de los primeros lugartenientes de Satanás. Tumbado a un lado delante de Semiazas, con la mitad superior del cuerpo apenas despegada del suelo gracias a sus temblorosos brazos, estaba el ángel. Tan pronto como Renat lo vio, aunque solo de espaldas, supo que Nergal había estado en lo cierto.

Las pálidas alas, que una vez habían sido brillantes y cegadoras, habían perdido intensidad, sucias de hollín y ceniza. El pelo largo castaño había sido cortado y Renat pudo ver mechones en las manos de diversos demonios, que tenían bien agarrados como la valiosa droga que eran. Degustar la energía celestial pura era la experiencia más extraordinaria de todas, y Semiazas se las había ingeniado para comprar a la multitud dispensándoles una pequeña cantidad de esa energía. El ángel no llevaba una túnica blanca sino que estaba desnudo, y su piel naturalmente impecable ya mostraba signos de abusos, apreciándose quemaduras supurantes de color rojo y negro allí donde Samiazas le había tocado con sus llameantes manos. Envolviendo los hombros y en espiral alrededor de sus piernas había una cadena de fuego del infierno, que quemaba las oscuras supuraciones, capaz de retener al ángel, pero incapaz de hacerle daño, siempre y cuando la pureza de su alma permaneciera intacta.

―Renat ―siseó Semiazas, su voz nasal y sin emoción alguna. Una lengua bífida asomó por el hueco entre sus enormes dientes―. ¿Qué trae al Pretendiente del Infierno por aquí? ―Pretendiente era uno de los muchos nombres que Renat paseaba por toda la fosa. Era uno de los pocos Caídos que se habían mantenido básicamente en su forma angelical a pesar de su exilio de Dios. Su apariencia enfurecía a muchos de los otros demonios, sobre todo a los que habían sido totalmente transformados por las llamas del Infierno.

―Este ángel es mío ―respondió Renat. Su voz era calmada y fría, aunque por dentro estaba temblando por la necesidad de reclamarlo―. Vas a soltar la cadena de unión que lo aprisiona.

Semiazas soltó una fuerte carcajada, sumamente divertido. Los demonios más cercanos se le unieron, riéndose con desdén.

―El primero en encontrarlo es el primero en enlazarlo, y a continuación, el trato está cerrado ―replicó Semiazas cuando pudo hablar de nuevo―. Encontré al ángel, lo traje por la Puerta Occidental. Él es mío y lo disfrutaré como me plazca. ―Tiró de la cadena, forzando al ángel a levantarse de rodillas. Renat no podía permitirse centrarse en eso. Si lo hacía, se volvería loco.

―Te doy una última oportunidad para que liberes la cadena de unión sin que haya derramamiento de sangre ―dijo solemnemente Renat, estirando más ampliamente las alas. Sabía que esto iba a suceder; lo había sabido desde el momento en que oyó que Semiazas tenía preso al ángel. Algunos demonios podían ser comprados, a otros se les podía intimidar, pero ciertos demonios solo podían ser detenidos usando la fuerza bruta. Semiazas era uno de esos. No temía a nadie más que a Satanás y nunca renunciaría al ángel sin luchar.

En efecto, Semiazas simplemente sonrió, su saliva hirviendo goteaba en el suelo como si la boca se le hiciera agua anticipando la pelea. Quizás fuera así. Arrojó el extremo de la cadena lejos y atacó con una afilada pezuña. Alcanzó al ángel directamente en el pecho, levantándolo en el aire y tumbándolo de espaldas. Nadie en la muchedumbre se atrevió a tocarlo, ni siquiera para probar su energía. Si a alguno se le ocurriera manejar la cadena sin el permiso de Semiazas,  esta quemaría al infractor hasta las cenizas.

Una vez más, Renat mantuvo la vista apartada y se centró por entero en su oponente. El fuego se deslizaba por las manos y los brazos de Semiazas, finalmente envolviéndose por completo en una llama tan caliente que era del color del hielo. A su vez, Renat desenvainó su espada. La luz que emanaba de la hoja era lo suficientemente brillante como para dañar los ojos de los demonios que miraban, un extraño y retorcido dolor provocado en parte por el fuego del infierno que se había derramado en su forja, y en parte por el flujo de la virtud angelical que de algún modo formó su núcleo. Renat había fabricado la espada poco después de su caída, impregnándola de los maltrechos restos de su gracia y convirtiéndola en un símbolo permanente de su razón para caer, que fue exclusivamente el amor. La espada le ayudaba a recordar y le mantenía a salvo del abrumador arrepentimiento, y por su parte, la hoja era una de las pocas armas que podrían herir a un demonio de forma duradera.

―Tú y tus juguetes ―gruñó Semiazas ―. No eres más que una burla, Pretendiente.  ―Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras, y el golpe atronador cuando sus pezuñas delanteras impactaron de nuevo contra el suelo provocó un temblor que sacudió los pilares de la Puerta Occidental. Se lanzó a la carrera sobre Renat.

 Renat se elevó al cielo, evitando el bombardeo del primer ataque de Semiazas. Incapaz de frenar a tiempo, Semiazas se estrelló contra la primera fila de demonios que estaban observando, chasqueando y silbando mientras arremetía contra ellos, tratando de dar la vuelta. Renat descendió veloz, su espada parpadeando más rápido que la luz del sol, y cortó la punta de la larga cola de reptil de Semiazas.

El demonio rugió, las llamas derramándose por sus brazos, y luego los levantó y apuntó una hoja de fuego azul hacia Renat. Este voló hacia arriba y se alejó, aunque no lo suficiente rápido para evitar que los bordes inferiores de sus alas se chamuscaran. Eso le dolió, pero como Renat estaba acostumbrado al dolor de sus miembros atrofiados, hizo caso omiso. El destello había debilitado momentáneamente a Semiazas, y esta vez Renat alcanzó el rostro de su adversario, cortando dos dedos de una mano que consiguió agarrar mientras dirigía su espada a los ojos de color pantano de Semiazas.

El demonio bajó la cabeza para esquivarlo y la espada impactó en su lugar en uno de los retorcidos cuernos, medio cortándolo antes de que Renat pudiera retroceder. Se quedó allí durante un instante, atascado en las espirales óseas, y Semiazas aprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar a Renat.

El calor le abrasó la capa superficial del pecho, donde Semiazas lo agarró con fuerza. Apretando los dientes, Renat hizo palanca como pudo y logró sacudir su espada, liberándola, a la vez que su contrincante levantó la otra mano herida para intentar sujetar su parte inferior y partirlo en dos. Renat cortó el resto de los dedos de esa mano desafortunada, y cuando Semiazas aulló de dolor y aflojó su agarre como un acto reflejo, Renat quedó libre. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse volando, cayó al suelo y quedó justo debajo del pesado cuerpo de su rival. Antes de que Semiazas pudiera pensar en tratar de aplastarlo, Renat se había deslizado a lo largo de su vientre, rajando con su espada la gruesa piel que estaba encima de él. Reapareció detrás de Semiazas y vio cómo la bolsa perforada de tripas caía lentamente hacia abajo, desparramándose finalmente en un montón de retorcidos y enrollados intestinos. Semiazas bramó de dolor y cayó con fuerza sobre sus patas delanteras.

Renat caminó lentamente hasta colocarse delante del demonio. El fuego que ardía a lo largo de los brazos de Semiazas casi había desaparecido y su ansiosa arrogancia había sido sustituida por un temor resentido. Renat colocó la punta de su espada debajo de la barbilla del demonio.

―Vas a liberar la cadena de unión del ángel ahora ―dijo en voz baja―, o yo mismo me encargaré de ello dejándote cadáver.

Los ojos vidriosos y turbios parpadearon una vez, dos veces. Un segundo después, la cadena de fuego infernal que mantenía al ángel prisionero se disipó por completo, desapareciendo como un espejismo. Renat inmediatamente se acercó con sigilo al lugar donde el ángel, nuevamente de rodillas, había luchado y se puso delante de él, todavía sujetando firmemente su espada con una mano. La otra vaciló durante un momento sobre la cabeza del ángel antes de dejarla caer a su lado. No podía tocarlo aún, no delante de este grupo. No sin revelar más de lo que quería que ellos supieran. Renat se quedó parado y contempló a los curiosos a su alrededor, y su mirada se encontró con un respetuoso silencio. Los Príncipes del Infierno no solían entablar combates como este, frente a una multitud. Solo era cuestión de tiempo el que se corriera la voz y llegara a oídos de Satanás, y Renat estaba seguro de que iba a necesitar cada segundo que pudiera conseguir a solas con el ángel agachado ante él.

El ángel se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su frente descansó contra el cuerpo de Renat. El contacto fue electrizante y lo impulsó a actuar. Renat extendió la mano y tejió una cadena de enlace de su poder. Era mucho más fina que la que Semiazas había usado, pero haría al ángel su cautivo de todos modos. La envolvió rápidamente alrededor de la base de las alas del ángel y luego le hizo ponerse de pie. Sin decir ni una palabra, Renat voló alto y se apresuró a regresar a su castillo, arrastrando al ángel por la cadena detrás de él.

Entró en su casa a través de una ventana alta, no por la puerta. Había peticionarios fuera de su gran entrada, demonios menores que estaban dispuestos a jurar lealtad a Renat a cambio de su patrocinio, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de ellos. El aire caliente y seco inundó la habitación cuando Renat bajó con cuidado su carga al suelo antes de aterrizar él mismo. Sus ojos hambrientos siguieron el debilitado movimiento del ángel, devorando cada uno de sus temblores y jadeos  conforme la criatura celestial iba poniéndose lentamente de pie. Sus heridas ya se estaban curando, las quemaduras desapareciendo a medida que la gracia del ángel las impregnaba. Lo único que se mantuvo sin cambios fue la cadena de unión, que brillaba como una marca en torno a sus alas, y Renat sintió una oleada de posesividad diferente a todo lo que había experimentado en milenios. Sin embargo, cuando el ángel finalmente lo miró a los ojos, la primera emoción que Renat sintió no fue de ternura, sino puro miedo. Algo tan perfecto no tenía cabida en el infierno.

―En Su nombre, ¿qué te ha poseído? ―Renat siseó con furia y empezó a pasearse para no tener que contemplar esos ojos azules y cristalinos―. Para esperar en la Puerta Occidental como un cordero yendo al matadero… ¡Esto es pura idiotez! Tú perteneces al Reino de los Cielos, no a la inmundicia del Infierno. ¿Cuál es tu gran pecado, que te provoca el deseo de sacrificarte para el placer de los esbirros de Satanás?

―Renat. ―Su nombre fluyó de los labios del ángel con dulce satisfacción, haciendo que Renat se detuviera en seco―. No es ningún sacrificio. Sabía que vendrías a mí.

―No sabías nada semejante ―dijo Renat con dureza, manteniendo su mirada apartada.

―Lo sé todo sobre de ti ―afirmó el ángel, dulce y confiado―. Conozco tu corazón. Veo su bondad. Sabía que no me dejarías sufrir la reclamación de nadie más.

―No hay bondad en mi interior ―Renat insistió, retrocediendo cuando el ángel empezó a acercarse―. Aléjate de mí.

―Eso contradice el propósito de mi presencia aquí ―respondió el ángel, sus pasos tan suaves como el terciopelo en el brillante suelo negro―. He venido aquí por ti, Renat. ¿Por qué debería permanecer lejos ahora? ―Siguió a Renat en su retirada hacia la pared, parándose tan cerca de él que Renat podía sentir la fresca y reconfortante luz que todavía emanaba del alma del ángel. Cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la compostura. No había tenido tanto miedo desde hacía miles de años. Quería golpear al objeto de su temor, herirle y hacerle sangrar antes de que pudiese derribar sus defensas, pero le fue imposible.

Una mano tocó la mejilla de Renat, girando su cara hacia el frente de nuevo. Mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, incluso mientras las lágrimas ácidas brotaban tras ellos. Los últimos hilos de su calma se deshilacharon y se rompieron cuando aquellos fríos labios ―cuyo tacto solo había experimentado una vez antes― besaron cada uno de sus párpados. Su aliento se congeló por un instante y luego lo abandonó con un grito áspero cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor del ángel.

―Emiel ―su voz se ahogó, y un momento después unos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo tan fuerte como el suyo,tan desesperado.

―Renat ―susurró Emiel, y su voz era tan suave como una plegaria―. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. ―Se quedaron en la comunión del silencio por un largo tiempo, el abrazo de Emiel filtrando lentamente la ansiosa tensión del cuerpo de Renat. El demonio se habría quedado así para siempre, pero Emiel tenía que romper el delicado silencio―. He soñado tanto tiempo con este momento. Le rogué a nuestro Padre y por fin me respondió. Dios recompensa a los fieles, amor mío.

Renat se retiró, su irritación iba en aumento.

―No digas eso.

―¿El qué? ―Emiel escudriñó su cara, su expresión curiosa pero compasiva―. ¿Qué no diga que te quiero o más bien que somos fieles? Porque _somos_ fieles, los dos, y de verdad te amo. Siempre te he amado.

Renat se apartó y comenzó a caminar otra vez, necesitando espacio. Esto era alguna clase de trampa cruel, algún nuevo tormento diseñado por Dios o por Sus hijos mayores para castigar a los Caídos.

―¿Por qué no viniste conmigo, entonces? ―exigió―. ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?

―Tuve que esperar la bendición de nuestro Padre ―dijo Emiel con suavidad, extendiendo una mano hacia Renat. El demonio se obligó a ignorarla―. Yo no podía ir en contra de Su palabra. Finalmente me ha hablado de nuevo, sin embargo. Me dio permiso para ello. Esto es un regalo, Renat; no una maldición, ni un truco. Te lo prometo.

―¿Cómo puede ser la recompensa de Dios para ti dejarte abandonado en el Infierno? ―Renat no pudo evitar que la desesperación que sentía se mostrara en su voz―. No puedo protegerte aquí, Emiel. Te puedo salvar de demonios menores, pero el Rey del Infierno pronto sabrá de tu presencia aquí, si es que no lo sabe ya. No puedo impedir que Satanás te aparte de mí.

―No me apartará ―dijo Emiel con seguridad―. Pediremos una audiencia con él, y si no nos mata a ambos sin más contemplaciones,  entonces estaremos salvados.

Renat tragó con dificultad y finalmente volvió a mirar al ángel. Las heridas de Emiel ya se habían curado y su mano seguía extendida. Deseaba agarrarla desesperadamente, pero no había manera de que esto pudiera terminar más que en tragedia.

―Nuestro Padre no me recibirá nunca en el Paraíso.

―Renat. ―La luz angelical lo inundó, disminuyendo sus temores y dejando algo parecido a la paz detrás ―. Confía en mí ―Renat no dijo nada, pero después de un momento cogió la mano de Emiel. El ángel le sonrió, y era demasiado perfecto para mirarlo. Renat bajó los ojos y echó un vistazo a la ceniza y sangre que recubrían a Emiel, se habían pegado a su piel cuando Renat lo abrazó. Sus heridas aún ardían, pero era un dolor lejano.

―Te he manchado.

―Deberíamos limpiarnos ―acordó Emiel―. ¿Tienes una cámara de baño aquí?

―La tengo. ―Era un lujo increíble. Un agujero excavado en la roca volcánica del castillo de Renat, que él acondicionó para poder llenarlo con agua que goteaba de la Tierra. El agua podía encontrarse en el Infierno, pero por mucho que intentaras purificarla, el hedor a azufre siempre estaba presente, impregnando cada gota. Esta agua era dura debido a los minerales, y caliente al igual que todo lo que había en el infierno, pero era pura a pesar de eso―. Ven. ―Se giró y Emiel lo siguió, manteniendo su mano agarrada mientras caminaban.

La cámara de baño se encontraba en el lado opuesto del gran salón. La estatua de Renat estaba situada en el centro de esa habitación, no había manera de que Emiel la pasara por alto. Renat se preguntó si el ángel podría sentirse ofendido por el parecido,  ya que era una réplica de Emiel tal como Renat lo había visto la última vez: de rodillas, con los brazos en jarras por la fuerza de su abrazo roto y la angustia grabada en su rostro. Se veía hermoso, como todos los ángeles, pero también atormentado. Fue el dolor en su expresión lo que le había dado a Renat un poco de consuelo durante milenios, y se preguntó si Emiel lo entendería. El ángel no dijo nada, tan solo apretó la mano de Renat un poco más fuerte cuando pasaron al lado de ella.

Una única antorcha colgaba en un candelabro en la pared de la cámara de baño. El vapor del agua empañaba el aire y tocó el rostro de Renat como si fueran dedos espirituales. El baño en sí no era demasiado grande, no más largo que su cuerpo en cualquier dirección, pero cabrían ambos. Entró en la piscina y se giró para ayudar a Emiel a meterse dentro.

Tan pronto como el pie del ángel tocó la piscina hirviendo, el agua cambió. En el transcurso de un segundo, pasó de nublada por los minerales disueltos a clara y suave, un agua tan ligera que se sentía como seda contra la piel. El color de la neblina cambió de gris a oro, y una vez que el ángel se sumergió hasta la cintura, incluso la temperatura había variado, de un grado por debajo de la ebullición a agradablemente tibia.

―Tú… ―La voz de Renat falló por un momento y tuvo que volver a intentarlo―. No debes perder tu gracia. Estás tan lejos de Dios ahora. No podrás recuperarla.

―Tengo suficiente para esto ―le aseguró Emiel, acercándose un poco. Metió la mano libre en el agua y echó el líquido por el hombro de Renat. Se fue tranquilizando mientras corría por su costado, cada reguero que bajaba no quemaba la piel, dejándola intacta a su paso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien se preocupara por él, desde que alguien se había molestado en pensar en su dolor, que le resultaba realmente difícil de aceptar. Renat se apartó de las manos de Emiel y se puso en el otro lado de la piscina.

―Renat…

―¡No me toques! ―dijo entre dientes―. _No me toques_. He vivido sin tu tacto durante demasiado tiempo, no puedo aceptarlo ahora. No eres para mí. Nunca has sido para mí.

―Pero tú siempre has sido mío ―señaló Emiel con la mayor naturalidad. No se movió más cerca, pero tampoco se alejó―. Tú has sido mío, en todas tus formas, desde el momento en que fuiste creado y me conociste. Nuestro padre lo ve también.

―Entonces Él me ha odiado desde el principio.

―No ―dijo Emiel, moviéndose hacia delante ahora, lenta pero inexorablemente―. Dios entiende el amor. También entiende el sacrificio. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí, todos estos años, estar separado de ti? ―El tono de Emiel tenía un dejo de rabia y de  frustración―. Nunca hubo un momento en que no estuviera pensando en ti. Viajé por toda la Tierra buscándote, deseando que fueras uno de los Caídos que se levantaron para tentar a la humanidad solo para tener la oportunidad de verte de nuevo. No tengo el poder de ver a través del Muro del Infierno.

―No podía soportar la idea de ir a la Tierra ―confesó Renat―. Para estar rodeado de la causa del cataclismo del Cielo, me resultaba demasiado doloroso contemplarlo. Una vez que sus almas están aquí son un blanco legítimo, porque ellos también han traicionado a nuestro Padre, pero allí arriba…

―Lo sé. ―Emiel se detuvo a un palmo de distancia de Renat, el agua suave y curativa golpeando entre sus cuerpos. Sus alas blancas se extendieron, curvándose hacia delante y alrededor de ellos hasta que todo lo demás quedó tapado y lo único que Renat podía ver en cualquier dirección era un capullo blanco, palpitando con el latido del corazón de Emiel―. Todo lo que ves ―le aseguró el ángel― es para ti. Soy tuyo, y también lo son todas mis habilidades. Permíteme compartir mi gracia contigo. ―Emiel puso sus manos muy suavemente sobre las caderas de Renat―. Déjame dártelo todo.

Renat sabía que no merecía nada, pero no podía negar que lo deseaba. Esto podría ser todo lo que tendría antes de que Dios o el Diablo le robaran a Emiel, apartándolo de él otra vez. Si este era el único momento juntos que Renat conseguiría, entonces lo aprovecharía por completo. Antes de que pudiera recordarse a sí mismo por qué era un error hacerlo, Renat envolvió los brazos alrededor de los hombros y del cuello de Emiel, atrajo el cuerpo del ángel hasta ponerlo al ras del suyo y lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

Renat había pretendido que fuese un beso violento y posesivo, una marca de propiedad, pero no permaneció de esa manera. Aunque era su cadena la que ataba al ángel ahora, ambos sabían que no estaría ahí si Emiel no hubiese ido al Infierno a buscarlo. La reclamación de Emiel había llegado primero, e impuso su autoridad y tomó el control del beso, suavizándolo y transformándolo en algo verdaderamente tierno.

La dulzura de la gracia del ángel fluía a través de sus labios, y de repente Renat se estaba ahogando en amor. Llenó la árida planicie de su cuerpo y renovó esa parte de sí mismo que apenas existía, la más pequeña brizna residual de su antigua conexión.  Renat se estremeció de dolor, una criatura herida encogiéndose lejos de la luz, e intentó apartarse pero Emiel no se lo permitió. Mantuvo sus labios firmemente unidos, vertiendo con tenacidad toda su gracia y adoración en el demonio hasta que el dolor se desvaneció. La fuerte sensación de ahogamiento fue sustituida por un frágil sentido de  _idoneidad_ que Renat había olvidado. Era la sensación del amor de Dios, e impregnó el cuerpo de Renat con la suficiente fuerza para sanar sus heridas más recientes.

La curación vino de Dios. El resto del beso, el ardor y la pasión crecientes, todo ello procedía de Emiel. Sujetó a Renat con firmeza, presionando sus cuerpos desde el pecho hasta los pies. Su lengua rozó ligeramente la comisura de los labios de Renat, saboreándolo, tratando de que los abriera. Renat cedió, y en ese momento ellos estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que habían estado nunca, pero de alguna manera, todavía no era bastante.

―Emiel…

―Lo sé ―susurró el ángel contra su boca―. Está todo bien.

―No lo está ―argumentó Renat. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, llegados a este punto, pero el placer le hizo sentirse culpable―. Esto no es todo cuanto soy. Tú no sabes…

―Sé de tu oscuridad ―respondió Emiel, echándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para capturar la mirada de Renat otra vez―. Lo sé. Lo leí en cada centímetro de ti. Especialmente aquí. ―Sus manos frotaron los omóplatos de Renat―. Enséñamelas.

Renat quería protestar. Sus alas eran espantosas, y ni toda la gracia compartida curaría el daño sufrido durante milenios. Pero Emiel lo quería todo y pensaba conseguirlo, aun cuando volvió la cabeza molesto. Renat hizo un pequeño esfuerzo mental y las alas salieron encrespadas de su espalda, los huesos y los tendones crujiendo a medida que se flexionaban y estiraban. Huesos y tendones era lo único que le quedaba a Renat de las alas. Era un milagro que aún pudiera desplazarse con ellas; la gran mayoría de los Caídos habían perdido sus alas cuando llegaron al firmamento del Infierno, el primer cambio irreparable que su decisión provocó en ellos. Renat conservó las suyas, aunque mutiladas. Según los rumores, Satanás las había mantenido también, aunque se decía que ahora estaban forjadas por la brujería, sin nada del cielo que permaneciera en ellas.

Una vez que sus alas, tal como eran, estuvieron completamente desplegadas, Renat se puso tenso y expectante. Emiel pareció casi exasperado por un momento y luego acarició suavemente la columna de Renat. Sus alas se estremecieron. Se sentía... bien.

―Te ves a ti mismo como un corruptor, y sin embargo, tú también fuiste corrompido. ―Emiel besó a Renat otra vez y sus manos se dirigieron a la base de sus alas, al punto duro y con cicatrices donde se unían y lo abrazó con fuerza―. Tú has hecho el mal, pero igualmente te lo hicieron a ti. No puedes huir de tu pasado. ―Movió sus caderas hacia delante, y su erección empujó contra la ingle de Renat, tentándole a imitarlo―. Pero no debes arruinar tu futuro. Estamos destinados a sentir esto. ―Embistió de nuevo, ondulando el cuerpo, y las plumas se curvaron alrededor de ellos imitando el movimiento―. Puedes sentir placer conmigo. Sin remordimientos, ni culpa, ni rabia, solo alegría. Éxtasis. ―Sus alas se abrieron un poco para abarcar las de Renat, envolviéndolos así en un capullo y luego todo estuvo rodeado de suavidad, calor y humedad. Solo el cuerpo apretado contra Renat era duro y persistente. Eso le hizo excitarse, y la sensación era tan extraña y placentera que le quitó el aliento.

Los demonios follaban. Los demonios eran hedonistas de lo más cruel y sádico, y la principal afición de muchos de ellos era el sexo. Se trataba de una manera fácil de crear confusión, una forma sencilla y primitiva de llevar el horror,  el dolor y la atrocidad a los condenados. Había demonios que se pavoneaban por todo el infierno con erecciones permanentes, enormes y deformes, con espinas en los bordes y goteando ácido. El sexo en el Infierno era casi siempre follar sin más,  y follar significaba, pura y simplemente, dolor y tortura. Renat nunca había encontrado ese tipo de castigo apropiado, ni para sí mismo ni tampoco para las almas a las que le gustaba atormentar. Prefería el margen de maniobra que le procuraba la destrucción de la mente con sus propios pecados, y por eso las almas más antiguas ―las que estaban más allá de poder ser atormentadas a través de medios físicos― temían tanto su presencia. El dolor primitivo era brutal, pero el dolor psicológico que les provocaba era una exquisita abominación.

Esto era un placer animal, y despertó algo intenso, doloroso y cálido en el interior de Renat. Esto era la carne presionando contra la carne, dura dentro de su jaula de seda y unida entre la piel caliente y resbaladiza. Este era _Emiel_ entre sus brazos, el ángel al que tanto había añorado, mucho más de lo que la desgastada memoria de Renat atesoraba. Este era un ser real, que suspiraba contra sus labios mientras deslizaba una elegante mano entre ellos y cerraba los dedos alrededor de sus miembros. Acarició sus erecciones, y la sensación hizo gemir a Renat,  a medias en señal de protesta, a medias de placer.

―No pasa nada ―Emiel le tranquilizó, con la voz temblando de deseo―. Puedes tener esto. Podemos tenerlo juntos. Te juro que esto está bien. Relájate, cariño, no luches contra ello. No pelees conmigo. Dame la bienvenida.

Renat no respondió, pero inclinó la cabeza de Emiel hacia atrás y puso los labios en la larga y pálida columna de su garganta, mordisqueando y acariciándolo alternativamente, tratando de controlar las ganas de hincar los dientes en esa tierna piel mientras el dolor en su ingle se intensificaba. Emiel no retrocedió ni se resistió, simplemente se inclinó más fuerte contra él mientras les bombeaba con su mano, manteniéndolos juntos con tanta fuerza que se sentía casi como si se unieran por allí. Eso dejó a Renat balanceándose en el borde del dolor físico, todavía eclipsado por el extraño éxtasis que lo consumía.

―Tú eres para mí ―gimió Emiel, clavando las uñas en el hueco entre las alas de Renat y enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del demonio. El peso que de repente notó carecía de importancia, pero la necesidad que implicaba ese gesto aturdió a Renat, echando abajo los vestigios de su vacilante resistencia―. Mío ―dijo el ángel, bajando su cara hacia la de Renat. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad por su gracia que Renat a duras penas podía mirarlos, y al mismo tiempo, le resultaba imposible apartar la vista. Todo ese resplandor, todo ese amor… era todo para él―. Tú eres mío, Renat. ―Emiel estaba cerca, muy cerca, y cuando comenzó a perderse en el placer de la carne, Renat fue capaz de dejarse llevar y caer por el borde con su amante. Cerró la distancia entre sus labios y gritó con delirio dentro de la boca de Emiel mientras todo lo demás se desvanecía.

Durante un rato, Renat no pudo ver nada más que la neblina dorada en el aire, cubriendo sus ojos como una mortaja. A medida que se recuperaba, las formas comenzaron a fusionarse y entonces pudo ver retazos de Emiel: la nariz, la dulce curva de su boca, sus ojos ―todavía tan azules y tan brillantes―. Parecía feliz y agarraba a Renat con cuidado, rodeándole la cintura. Después de un momento, Renat se dio cuenta de que estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa a Emiel. Era poderoso, este amor entre ellos, si podía forzar sus labios a dibujar una expresión que no habían adoptado desde que cayó del Cielo.

―Renat ―suspiró Emiel, como si su nombre fuera una plegaria―. Mi amor.

―Tuyo ―acordó Renat, aceptándolo finalmente. Emiel sonrió y lo besó. Cuando se retiró, su expresión era un poco más seria.

―No tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Tu Rey está viniendo hacia nosotros.

Tan pronto como Emiel dijo eso, Renat pudo sentirlo también, la  presión silenciosa pero segura en el fondo de su mente que anunciaba la inminente llegada de Satanás. En los más débiles, la presencia de Satanás despertaba la locura y los demonios menores huían de él. En aquellos con mentes más fuertes, los ponía al límite, haciéndolos más propensos a estallar y gruñir. Ello acentuaba sus ganas de desafiar, y Satanás había usado esa habilidad visceral para incitar a sus enemigos a un combate temerario con él muchas veces antes. Nunca había estado cerca de ser derrotado. Renat se sintió protector y a la vez desesperado.

―Él no nos separará ―le prometió Emiel.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―exigió Renat, agarrando los brazos de su amante demasiado fuerte.

―Porque tengo fe en nuestro Padre ―respondió el ángel―. El Lucero del Alba es todavía Su hijo. Él ocupa un lugar en los grandes propósitos de Dios, aunque sea difícil de entender. Va a ir todo bien. ―Besó a Renat otra vez, luego dio un paso atrás y puso distancia entre ambos―. Debemos salir a su encuentro.

―Deberíamos ―convino Renat. Salieron de la piscina curativa, y de alguna manera, Renat supo que nunca entraría de nuevo en esas aguas. Pasara lo que pasara a continuación, su existencia estaba a punto de cambiar de forma indeleble.

Ellos estuvieron secos al instante en el aire infernal. Renat cogió de nuevo la mano de Emiel y lo condujo lentamente de vuelta hacia el gran salón donde el Rey del Infierno los esperaba.

Resultaba imposible resumir en meras palabras la gloria oscura que era el antiguo arcángel. Donde Emiel era todo amor, luz y la gracia hecha carne, Satanás era el caos, el relámpago y el propio espacio elemental plegado en forma de hombre, y aun así incontrolable. El mismo aire que lo rodeaba parecía excitado con su presencia, y Renat tuvo que luchar duramente contra dos impulsos contrapuestos: lanzarse frenético hacia adelante o apoyar la frente contra el suelo. Emiel le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

―Un ángel ―dijo Satanás con admiración, pareciendo demasiado interesado para la tranquilidad de Renat―. No es uno de los míos, tampoco. La gracia imperfecta de nuestro Padre no solo se niega a abandonarte sino que continúa floreciendo en ti. ―Pasó un dedo por la cabeza de la estatua de Emiel. Ese movimiento hizo que Renat se sintiera posesivo y tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar ser dominado por los celos―. ¿Se lo robaste a Semiazas, Belleza?

_Belleza_ era el apodo especial que Satanás le puso a Renat, y se lo llamaba de forma cariñosa y con desprecio al mismo tiempo. Renat creía que al Rey del Infierno le agradaba el contraste que Renat representaba, y esa devoción de Satanás a un recuerdo le resultaba gracioso.  Ahora que estaba aquí, en persona, no le parecía tan divertido a Renat.

―Luché contra Semiazas por él.

―Luchaste por tu pequeño ángel, que por fin bajó para reunirse contigo en el pozo. ―Satanás sonrió lánguidamente―. Esta es una historia perfecta de locura trágica. Tengo que saber algo más antes de que os destruya a ambos por su presunción.

A Renat le invadió el pánico, pero Emiel lo calmó con otra breve caricia.

―No he venido aquí para desafiar tu reinado. Te he traído un tributo a cambio de liberarnos.

La sonrisa de Satanás se volvió áspera. Su bello rostro se transformó de repente en amenazador.

―No quiero nada de Dios ―gruñó, lo suficientemente estridente como para hacer sangrar los oídos de Renat.

―El tributo no viene de Dios ―prometió Emiel. Dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Renat antes de soltar su mano y avanzar. Con cada paso que daba en dirección a Satanás, Renat estaba más cerca de volverse loco. El poder del Rey del Infierno crepitaba en el aire, contenido por su curiosidad apenas lo suficiente para evitar hacer daño. Renat vio cómo Emiel se acercaba lo bastante como para tocar, tanto como para ser asesinado en un momento si Satanás lo deseaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el esfuerzo de mantener su autocontrol, dándole a Emiel el tiempo necesario para hacer lo que fuera que había planeado.

Emiel se inclinó cerca de Satanás y le habló al oído en voz baja.

―Esto es de parte de Miguel, Lucifer. ―A continuación, besó al Diablo firmemente en la boca.

Solamente sus labios estaban unidos, pero el repentino estallido de luz celestial era más poderoso que cualquier cosa que Renat hubiera visto desde antes de su caída. Se protegió los ojos, y cuando la luz se extinguió y pudo ver de nuevo, se quedó atónito.

La creciente hostilidad que enrarecía el aire había desaparecido. El caos se había reducido, volviéndose más controlado, y el Rey del Infierno… parecía el antiguo Lucifer. Seguía siendo hermoso, pero ahora su belleza era celestial, refinada y sellada con la gracia. Se había apartado de Emiel, y sus dedos revoloteaban delante de su boca, abierta por la sorpresa. La gracia propia de Emiel había disminuido considerablemente, ahora que había transmitido el poder del regalo del arcángel. Renat dio un paso adelante con cautela, ansioso por tener en sus manos a Emiel, y cuando lo vio acercarse, su amante le tendió la mano. Permanecieron unidos delante del Lucero del Alba, que poco a poco iba recuperando los sentidos.

―De Miguel… ―murmuró.

―Él no ha olvidado, no más que yo ―dijo Emiel.

―Pero yo tenía que hacerlo, como fuera. ―Lucifer se miró las manos e hizo una mueca, como si viera algo que le disgustaba―. He vivido aislado en mi propia superioridad moral con demasiada facilidad. ―Volvió su atención hacia ellos―. Esta toma de conciencia merece una muestra de benevolencia por mi parte.

―¿Quieres decir… que nos dejarás ir? ―preguntó Renat, casi sin poder creérselo.

―Voy a permitir que sigas el camino que Él ha trazado para ti ―respondió Lucifer con una débil sonrisa―. Dudo que  eso sea lo que más te gustaría, pero los mendigos no pueden escoger. ―Extendió una mano y la ahuecó alrededor de la nuca de Renat. Su columna vertebral entera fue presa de la agonía durante un momento, pero luego el calor y el dolor le abandonaron. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver una bola de fuego infernal en la mano ahuecada de Lucifer antes de que se desvaneciera. La quemadura de su tatuaje demoníaco ―la marca del señorío de Lucifer― ya no estaba en su piel. Su cadena de unión también había desaparecido de alrededor de las alas de Emiel.

―Ahora la espada ―dijo Lucifer. Renat alcanzó la dimensión donde guardaba su espada, sorprendido de lo difícil que le resultaba. No obstante, se las arregló con un poco de esfuerzo y después de un momento de vacilación, le entregó el arma. Ahora era completamente vulnerable ante el Rey del Infierno.

Lucifer giró la espada en sus manos, mirándola pensativo.

―Todavía conserva una parte de tu gracia original. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha existido, Belleza?

―Casi todo el que llevo en el Infierno ―contestó Renat.

―Lo cual es casi tanto tiempo como llevo yo. Su persistencia podría avergonzarme, si la dejo. No es de extrañar que mis príncipes te hayan odiado tanto. ―Dirigió una leve sonrisa a los dos―. Ellos se aglomeran fuera de este castillo incluso ahora, Belleza, clamando por tu sangre y por la de tu ángel.

―Por favor… ―Renat jadeó. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras desde su caída.

―No voy a entregarte a ellos ―dijo Lucifer con fácil generosidad―. Jamás podrían merecerte. Pero ha llegado el momento de que ambos os marchéis. ―Miró a Emiel―. ¿Conoces el camino?

―Sí.

―Bien. Este lugar… ―Lucifer miró a su alrededor y a continuación se centró en la estatua arrodillada―. Creo que lo conservaré para mí. Me servirá como recordatorio de que incluso el Infierno puede evolucionar. ―Levantó su mano hacia ellos dos. Emiel inmediatamente rodeó con sus brazos a Renat, agarrándose fuerte a él. Sus alas se estremecieron por la tensión.

Lo último que Renat vio antes de que la energía oscura del Diablo los envolviera fue a Lucifer mirando fijamente a los ojos de una nueva estatua; esta era alta, erguida y orgullosa. 

 

_Yo no soy un ser humano, me estoy convirtiendo en un ser humano._

**Autor desconocido**

**III**

LO PRIMERO que notó  conforme iba recuperando la consciencia fue la superficie bajo su cuerpo. Era suave, pero no etérea como una forma de energía sino real. Sólida. Acunaba el cuerpo de Renat, que se sentía igualmente sólido. Frunció el ceño a medida que se despertaba y abrió los ojos. Se los notaba arenosos, y cuando comenzó a moverse, un gemido involuntario se abrió paso entre sus labios. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, de una manera que no había experimentado nunca antes. No era un dolor angustioso. Ni siquiera era fuerte, pero lo inundaba por completo; le hacía sentir como si hacer algo más que rodar de su estómago a su espalda fuera imposible. Renat contempló el techo y…

Techo. Él estaba mirando un techo. No era una bóveda grande y alta lo que se elevaba sobre él, sino un simple techo de color blanquecino. Había un ventilador giratorio pegado a él, con un cable colgando. Renat sabía lo que era un ventilador giratorio tan solo porque algunas de las almas que había atormentado durante años se habían ahorcado con dichos cables. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la suave y elástica superficie sobre la que yacía y se obligó a incorporarse. Eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, puso la frente entre sus manos y cerró los ojos durante un largo momento. El ligero dolor y la sensación de mareo desaparecieron y finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Renat estaba sentado en una cama grande dentro de una habitación sencilla y elegantemente amueblada. La luz se filtraba a través de una alta ventana con vistas y el aire era fresco. En cuanto lo identificó, la piel se le puso de gallina, provocándole un escalofrío, pero Renat ignoró el pequeño malestar a fin de lograr ponerse de pie lentamente. Se tambaleó durante un instante y tuvo que extender los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que lo consiguió, vagó a través de la puerta que daba a un pasillo.

El suelo era de madera pulida, suave bajo sus pies. Deslizó una mano a lo largo de la pared mientras caminaba, observando cada ligera curva y chocando las yemas de sus dedos con lo que tropezaba. Las ideas le martilleaban la cabeza, un millón de cosas ansiosas que reclamaban su atención, pero no podía concentrarse en ellas aún; algo lo estaba empujando hacia adelante.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una pared de cristal. En el exterior había niebla y una brillante mancha de agua en la madera, y un instante después, supo que _tenía que estar ahí fuera_. Trató de pasar simplemente a través de la pared, algo que debería haber sido fácil para él, pero estaba rígida bajo la suave piel de sus palmas. Cerró los ojos e invocó su poder, pero allí no había… _absolutamente nada_. No era realmente un vacío, sino una ausencia en su interior. No obstante, en vez de pena por el enorme agujero, Renat sintió como si algo diferente hubiera sido colocado en el espacio donde primeramente su gracia, y a continuación su fuego infernal, habían vivido. Fuera lo que fuese, carecía de la energía rápida e instantánea que llegaba antes, pero había algo tan intensamente profundo que no se atrevía a analizarlo demasiado.

Lo que sí logró concluir es que no caminaría atravesando las paredes nunca más. Examinó la superficie de cristal, pasando los dedos por los lados hasta que encontró una pequeña hendidura. Un pestillo, tal vez. No es que hubiera visto algo parecido antes, pero algunos condenados los tenían, y él había estado dentro de sus mentes. Torpemente insertó los dedos en la ranura y tiró. La pared de cristal se deslizó suavemente a un lado, y el aire fresco y húmedo tocó la piel desnuda de Renat como una caricia. Salió a la cubierta y escuchó el silencioso susurro del agua golpeando contra la madera sobre la que  pisaba, y sintió el manto de niebla sobre él.

La madera era más rugosa aquí fuera y un poco áspera bajo sus pies. Caminó como si estuviera en trance, directo al borde de la cubierta en la que se encontraba. Se arrodilló allí y miró por el borde al agua que había debajo. Un rostro le devolvió la mirada. Era su cara ―debía ser su cara―, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Sus ojos eran marrones con un fino anillo de color verde alrededor de la pupila. Su pelo seguía siendo largo y negro, pero el desfilado que había definido cada mechón había desaparecido, dejándolo un tanto desaliñado. Su rostro era delgado y pálido, no una belleza etérea. Él parecía… humano. _Parecía un ser humano._

Pequeñas ondas se extendían desde donde cayeron las gotas saladas, distorsionando su imagen. Tras un rato, Renat comprendió que venían de sus ojos. Lágrimas. Estaba llorando agua, haciendo algo sencillo y puro, y no le dolía ni le quemaba. Era una especie de extraña hermosura, la capacidad de hacer algo tan elemental. Se contempló a sí mismo y lloró en el aire frío y humedecido por la lluvia. Su cuerpo era tan extraño y frágil ahora que comenzó a temblar por el frío, y un momento después sintió algo suave cubriendo sus hombros, seguido de un par de cálidos brazos sosteniéndolo cerca. Renat se volvió ciegamente en el abrazo de Emiel, agarrando a su amante con demasiada fuerza pero incapaz de detenerse. Temblaba tan fuerte que pensó que ese cuerpo podría romperse, y su respiración se volvió rápida y poco profunda.

―No te preocupes ―murmuró Emiel en su oído―. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy contigo.

―¿Qué… cómo…? ―No le salían las palabras, y por suerte no hizo falta.

―No podíamos regresar inmediatamente al Cielo ―dijo Emiel, llenando a Renat con un nuevo y repentino dolor. No es que realmente hubiera esperado que lo dejasen de nuevo en el Reino de Dios, pero aun así seguía siendo doloroso. Al menos Emiel estaba con él. Podía soportar cualquier cosa si Emiel estaba con él.

―Este es nuestro nuevo hogar. Busqué el lugar adecuado durante un siglo y me pasé los últimos diez años preparándolo para vivir aquí juntos y aprender a ser humanos ―continuó Emiel.

¿Para ser humano? Renat retrocedió un poco, solo el espacio suficiente para poder echarle un vistazo a Emiel. El ángel llevaba ropa: unos pantalones finos que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y una sencilla camisa azul que se abrochaba en la parte delantera. Tenía los pies descalzos y su rostro era el mismo, pero… diferente. Su pelo seguía siendo corto y castaño y sus ojos eran azules, pero no brillaban intensamente con la gracia de Dios. Había perdido su gracia. Emiel ya no era un ángel.

―No ―susurró Renat desesperadamente―. No debes perder tu gracia por mí.

―No la necesitamos ―le garantizó Emiel―. Ahora tenemos una nueva gracia. Tenemos almas, mi amor.

―¿Almas?

―Almas humanas. Eso es lo que somos ahora, Renat, casi completamente humanos. ―Emiel levantó las manos para acunar la cara de Renat. Las sentía igual que siempre, cálidas y amorosas. Renat se apoyó en el toque y dejó que los suaves dedos le limpiaran las lágrimas―. Era la única manera de que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo. Viviremos como seres humanos, y si tenemos una vida honrada, entonces los dos seremos bienvenidos de nuevo en el Cielo cuando estos cuerpos hayan llegado a su fin. Seguiremos juntos por siempre, mi amor. Esto es solo el siguiente paso. ―Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Renat con dulzura y a continuación sus labios―. Después de todo, ¿qué es una vida cuando ya hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo? ―susurró en la boca de Renat―. Una vida aquí en la Tierra y luego la eternidad juntos.

―Emiel… ―Renat se inclinó hacia el beso, con ganas de profundizarlo, pero se obligó a alejarse cuando todas las cosas en las que no había querido pensar volvieron de golpe―. No sé cómo hacer esto.

―Yo te enseñaré ―le aseguró Emiel―. Nuestra casa está bastante aislada, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por las interrupciones o ver a nadie antes de que estés listo. Elegí un lugar a orillas de un lago porque pensé que lo disfrutarías después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin tales cosas. ―Se acercó y pasó los dedos por el agua, luego rozó la yema de los dedos mojados por la sien de Renat―. Tú puedes hacer esto ―le dijo con firmeza―. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

―Siempre y cuando te tenga a ti ―murmuró Renat, y la sonrisa de Emiel pareció iluminar el cielo―. ¿Qué significa ser casi completamente humanos?

―Justo lo que parece. Tenemos cuerpos humanos con debilidades humanas. Necesidades humanas. Pero ―dijo Emiel con una sonrisa pícara― nuestro Padre anticipó que esto se pondría difícil a veces, por lo que nos dejó un pequeño… recordatorio. Cierra los ojos.

Renat obedeció, cerrando los párpados, que notaba un poco hinchados por las lágrimas. Emiel se alejó un instante, y cuando regresó a los brazos de Renat, tenía el pecho desnudo. Algo suave revoloteaba sobre la mejilla de Renat, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el sonriente rostro de Emiel, y ambos estaban rodeados de plumas blancas que latían ligeramente.

Tras un breve momento de sorpresa, Renat inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Se rio como si fuera  la primera vez en su vida, una risa pura y alegre. El sonido hizo eco a través del agua y se disolvió lentamente en la tierra, una apropiada introducción en el mundo para una de las nuevas almas de Dios.

 

 

 

**FIN**

**  
**

CARIZ.es una chica de Colorado que adora la nieve y la luz del sol.Acaba de regresar de África occidental tras haber estado viviendo allí dos años y estátodavía encantada por la magia del agua corriente caliente y lagloria que es el Wi-Fi.Visita su blog para obtener información sobre nuevos lanzamientos,próximosproyectos,yobrasenprogreso en:

[http://carizerotica.blogspot.com](http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=es&prev=_t&sl=en&tl=es&u=http://carizerotica.blogspot.com/) [.](http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=es&prev=_t&sl=en&tl=es&u=http://carizerotica.blogspot.com/)

Puedes contactar con Cari en carizabeth@hotmail.com.De hecho,por favor hazlo.A ella le encantaría saber de ti.

 

 

 

 

[1]Estos versículos del  _Apocalipsis_ describen la batalla entre el Arcángel Miguel y Satanás (y sus respectivos ángeles). Según la tradición judía, Miguel es el paladín de Dios, el jefe de los ejércitos celestiales, y el dragón es Satanás. El demonio fue una criatura angélica que se convirtió en enemiga de Dios al no aceptar la dignidad concedida al hombre. Entonces el diablo y sus seguidores fueron arrojados a la tierra, y desde entonces no cesan de tentar al hombre para que, pecando, se vea también privado de la gloria de Dios. Nota de corrección.

[2]Referencia a Lucifer, que significa en latín " _portador de luz_ ". Desde su rebelión es denominado Satán o Satanás (" _adversario_ " en hebreo). Nota de corrección.

[3]En la Iglesia de Oriente, así como entre los teólogos de Occidente, se nombra al Arcángel Miguel (que en hebreo significa "¿Quién como Dios?") como Virrey del Cielo. Es el arcángel principal o de más alto rango y se le considera el símbolo del eterno triunfo de la luz sobre las tinieblas. Nota de corrección.

[4] Que tiene la pezuña hendida o partida. Nota de corrección.


End file.
